


A Little More Touch Me

by molokomolotov



Category: One Direction, The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molokomolotov/pseuds/molokomolotov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn had only heard of the 1975 because there was a week where Harry wouldn’t shut the fuck up about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me
> 
> for kate i hate you

Zayn had only heard of the 1975 because there was a week where Harry wouldn’t shut the fuck up about them. He liked them alright, but they weren’t a band that he could see himself going to see play.

However, because this is his life, he’s now in the studio with Matt Healy and weirdly, for some reason, Pete Wentz. (Matt is a lot greasier than he thought. It explains Harry’s general disdain for showering.)

Niall, Liam and Louis are all joking around with Pete and talking about their dicks. Yeah, Zayn is not gonna get in on that convo; he’s fiddling around on his phone, sending off a quick text to Harry ( _hangin with ur bff Matty wish u were here aha x :)_ ) when he hears,

“You’re quite a good writer.”

Zayn blinks. Matty is sitting right next to him. Huh. He shrugs. “I did some stuff with Emeli Sande yesterday so I’m still in my zone you know?”

Matty nods. “Yeah yeah. I really like your sound and your voice is phenomenal.”

Zayn looks up from his phone and sees Matty staring at him. “Thanks man. I’ve listened to your band and I think its great? But it’s not something that I really listen to? I loved that video ‘Girls’ though.”

Matty laughs, “It was fucking ridiculous, yeah? We finally had money to make a video and we decided to make it as stupid as possible, but people seemed to like it.”

Zayn looks at Matty then, _really_ looks at Matty: his dull hair flipped to one side, his gaunt frame in those tight skinny jeans, cropped black knit sweater. Zayn finds him strangely magnetic. There’s something about his mannerisms, and the way he talks to other people (there was that one night when Zayn and Harry got really drunk and Harry made him watch Matt Healy interviews - Jesus that was stupid. He should stop hanging out with a loser like Harry). He still doesn’t approve, but he sees now why Harry cosplays as him all the time.

“Wanna go out for a quick smoke? I’m dying for one.”

Harry’s replied with, _he stood me up once I haven’t forgiven him_ and Zayn shrugs, “Sure man”

Zayn follows Matty outside to the back alley, and the thing is, Zayn has hooked up with guys before. It’s not a big deal. Sometimes, he thinks, it’s easier.

And sometimes, he just can’t help himself.

He takes the cigarette Matty offers. It’s dark and tastes like cloves - probably organic or some bullshit.

He takes a drag and looks down at his phone. He wants to rub this in Harry’s face, and while he’s debating whether to type something like _u don’t mind if I pull him tho right?_ Matty is suddenly right in front of him. He smiles, and his eyes linger on Zayn’s lips before they flick upward and he asks, “Yeah?”

Zayn thinks _fuck it_ and pulls Matty in to kiss him roughly. Matty tastes like cloves and moans when Zayn fists a hand in his hair. Zayn tries not to laugh when it’s as greasy as it looks. He deepens the kiss before Matty pulls back, breathing out harshly against his mouth. Matty licks Zayn’s top lip, kisses him chastely, and drops to his knees. Zayn briefly considers whipping out his phone and taking a picture to send back to Harry.

Matty raises an eyebrow. “Can I?”

Zayn honestly thought this would take a bit more effort, but before he can respond, Matty opens his pants just enough to take his cock out. Matty licks his lips, breath against the head of Zayn’s cock making it twitch. Zayn gasps as Matty wraps his hand around the base, stroking; he grunts when Matty rubs his thumb over the slit, then follows it with his tongue. Matty wraps his mouth around the head, licking the slit and swallowing. Zayn moans and looks down, watches his dick slide through Matty’s red lips.

He can’t help himself and thrusts into Matty’s mouth a bit - Matty chokes and pulls off, and Zayn mumbles, “Shit, sorry, sorry, man.”

Matty, face flushed and still jacking Zayn off, says, “Maybe next time yeah? I’ve got to record some stuff tomorrow and don’t fancy my throat being all shot to hell.”

He sucks Zayn back down, taking him only halfway before swallowing around him, hand still fisting the base of zayn’s dick. Matty moans when Zayn slides a hand into his hair, pulling sharply when Matty mouths at the head of his cock.

Zayn spits out, “Fuck. Can you—”

Matty pulls off again and licks a stripe up Zayn’s cock, eyes locked on Zayn as his head bobs up and down, loosely jacking him at the same time. Zayn trembles, and feels the slow lick of his orgasm creeping up on him quick.

It only takes Matty hollowing his cheeks once before Zayn shoves him off hard. He was trying to be polite, but as Matty shifts away, he comes, right on Matty’s face. Matty just closes his eyes and takes it. Well.

Zayn pants, tremors still wracking his body as he comes down, and he can’t help himself when he reaches out to wipe a trace of come at the corner of Matty’s mouth and bring up to his own lips. He groans when Matty licks his lips, wiping what he couldn’t get on his already stained sweater. One more stain couldn’t hurt. 

He zips himself back up and lights one of his own cigarettes. Matty stands and as Zayn exhales, he asks, “You want—?”

Matty just looks at him and shakes his head, chuckling, “Nah, you could get me next time? Maybe you could call your boy, Styles, too.”

Zayn barks a laugh, “Sure sure.”

He finishes his cigarette before going back in. Matty stays behind, lighting up another clove (probably organic) cigarette. Zayn clears his throat, feeling awkward all of a sudden. The easiness that was there before wasn’t anymore. “Um, well I guess I’ll see you around then,” he says, and then tosses out an, “I’ll follow you on twitter.”

Matty just laughs at him, as if he can’t fucking believe he said that. Zayn can’t either, but it’s something he’s accustomed to saying after a hook up. He smiles sheepishly before heading back inside. He takes out his phone and texts, _guess who sucked me off? ahahahahaha_

The reply comes quick: _I fucking hate you._

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://31.media.tumblr.com/f42ad0c3f088c8bc9e5caf0c47c7aae5/tumblr_n2pmq61R2B1s589lho1_500.jpg). thanks to mel and kate for the beta work. any remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> title comes from a fall out boy song


End file.
